<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quack (Original) by Psychopathic_Nerd54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565601">Quack (Original)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54'>Psychopathic_Nerd54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, They're all ducks, there's nothing serious about this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The original version of the Waterparks crack fic I posted a few years ago. Basically the bois are ducks and it shows their adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quack (Original)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I originally posted this fic on Wattpad in 2017 and then a few months later, I posted it on here as a Waterparks fanfic after changing the names. This, however, was the original version of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"QUAAAACCK!!" Gar screamed running over to Patrck.</p>
<p>"Quack?" Came Patrck's response, turning in just enough to be tackled by Gar.</p>
<p>"Quack quack QUACK quack Q U A C K!!" Gar quacked excitedly to his duck lover, who just stared at him. "QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!" Patrck shook his head.</p>
<p>"Quack quack quack quack." Patrck butted Gar in the head with his little beak. "Quack quack."</p>
<p>Gar continued to run around Patrck excitedly. "QUACK QUACK QUACK Q U A C K Q U A C K Q U A C K!!!"</p>
<p>"Quaaaaaaack." Patrck complained in annoyance.</p>
<p>"QuAcK qUaCk QuAcK!!!" Gar ran into the pond near them, motioning Patrck to follow with his wing. Patrck followed begrudgingly.</p>
<p>"Quaack quack." Patrck complained. He swam up to Gar, who was practically jumping in the water, splashing around.</p>
<p>"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUAAAAAACK QUACK QUACK!!!"</p>
<p>"Quack quack quack?" Patrck asked. Gar was being too loud for him.</p>
<p>"QUACK!" Gar continued to scream.</p>
<p>Suddenly the two ducks were joined by a third duck. This duck was a sort of classy, which neither duck liked.</p>
<p>"Quack quack?" The voice came out smooth. It sounded prestigious. It was Wade.</p>
<p>"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!!!" Gar screamed. Patrck practically rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Quack quack quack." Wade the classy duck said. "Quaaaack quack quack."</p>
<p>"Quack quack quack." Patrck cut in, swimming over to Gar, patting his head with his wing. "Quack quack quack."</p>
<p>"QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" Gar screamed in Patrck ear, who flinched his duck head away.</p>
<p>"Quack quack." Wade quacked, swimming back off.</p>
<p>"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." Patrck told Gar, who continued swimming around happily in the pond.</p>
<p>"Quack quack QuAcK qUaCk QUACK!" And suddenly Gar took off swimming. Patrck chased after him.</p>
<p>"QUACK QUACK!" Patrck yelled after his lover. "QUACK!"</p>
<p>"QUAAAACCCK!" Gar screamed hysterically.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Gar ran into another duck. Patrck swam up to him worriedly.</p>
<p>"Quack?" Patrck asked Gar.</p>
<p>"Quack quack." Gar responded. He looked to see who he ran into and immediately recognized the duck. It was JP!</p>
<p>"Quack quack quack?" Gar asked JP. <br/>JP was quiet for a moment before he spoke. And when he did speak, he screamed and hurriedly ran away from them.</p>
<p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCC!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>